


Imagine N°1 : Scott x Reader

by Evyione



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, human reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evyione/pseuds/Evyione
Summary: Reader needs help. Scott will save her.Bad at summary, sorry...





	Imagine N°1 : Scott x Reader

Y/N is Scott girlfriend, one evening someone breaks into her home while she's alone. She hides in a closet in her room and calls Scott.

He answers the phone and with a panicked quiet voice, she explains what is happening. Unfortunately, he's stuck at school in detention with Stiles, so he tells her to stay hidden.

The robber who came into her house finds her in the closet on the phone. He grabs her and she starts screaming and meanwhile on the other hand of the phone Scott hears her, as his blood start to boil with anger at the distress of his girlfriend he asks Stiles to call his father. Not caring about detention anymore the too of them start running to Stiles' car and drives to her house.

When they finally reach her house, Scott saw the door is open and burst into her bedroom but finds her unconscious on the floor and Scott rushes to her cradling her into his arms, waking her up and checking for any injuries.  
"Shhh, it's me, you're okay. I'm here now" said Scott when you woke up in fear.

Some minutes later Sheriff Stilinski arrives with some police officers. Stiles decided to tell his father that it would be better for the Y/N to make her statement tomorrow after a good night sleep, which the Sheriff agreed to.

Once everyone left Scott scooped her up in his arms and lifted her off the ground so they could lay down on the bed. Feeling she was still afraid Scott patted her head and said "Sometimes humans are worst than supernaturals creature. But I'm here and I'll always protect you" while kissing her forehead.

Y/N finally fell asleep in the arms of the man she loves and Scott drifted soon after.

In the morning Stiles picked Y/N up to drive her to the police station to make her statement. Y/N, was disappointed that Scott wouldn't go with her but he promised her he would be here to pick her up from the station, and with that promise, he drove off on his motorcycle.

Scott indeed stood up to his promise, just as Y/N finished her statement, Scott entered the police station as he dragged the unconscious thief of last night.


End file.
